Tusk
|-|Kargalgan= |-|Elite Knight Grade= Origins: Solo Leveling Alias/Aka: Kargalgan Classification: Monster, High Orc Shaman, Boss, || Shadow Soldier Threat level: Tiger || Demon- || At least Demon-, likely Demon Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Curse Manipulation, Forcefield, Gravity Manipulation, Various Status Effect Inducement (such as Slowness, Blindness, Fever, Sleep), Pain Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Size Enhancement, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Aura, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection || All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Type 1, 3, 7 & 8), Undead physiology, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Shadow Manipulation || All previous abilities enhanced Physical Strength: At least large Building level || At least large Building+ level, likely higher || At least City Block level, likely Town Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least large Building (Superior to Vulcan) || At least large Building+, likely higher (Comparable to Elite Knight Grade Igris), much higher with Orb of Avarice (Amplifies magic effects by x2 to deal more damage) || At least City Block, likely Town (At least comparable if not superior to Greed), much higher with Orb of Avarice Durability: At least large Building || At least large Building+, likely higher || At least City Block, likely Town Speed: At least Supersonic || High Hypersonic+ || At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic Intelligence: Above average Stamina: High || Nigh limitless Range: Tens of meters || Hundreds of meters Weaknesses: None notable || His regeneration is dependent on Jin-Woo's mana. Standard Equipment: Several accessories adorning its entire body, including a mask, bone necklace, and earrings. || Same as before in addition to Orb of Avarice Key: Kargalgan || Elite Knight Grade || Commander Grade Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Gravitation (Anti-Gravity): Removes the gravity from target that makes the body lifted high up into the air. Gravity Acceleration: Suddenly increases the gravity on target that slams the body on ground. Hexes (curses) are different from normal magic spells and thus couldn't be evaded. The moment they are cast, the target would be under its effect: *'Hymn of Protection (Virgo):' Summons a massive shield in front of Tusk. *'Hymn of the Fire Dragon (Leo):' Summons a head of dragon that breathes the fire attacks on targets. *'Hymn of Blazing Fire (Aquarius):' Several large blazes of fire on targets. *'Hymn of Agony (Pisces):' Derives the targets into agony. *'Hymn of Frenzy (Taurus)': Derives the targets into frenzy. *'Hymn of Blindness (Capricorn):' Derives the targets into blindness. *'Hymn of Slumber (Aries):' Derives the targets into slumber. *'Hymn of Lethargy (Cancer):' Derives the targets into lethargy. *'Hymn of Rage (Scorpio):' Takes himself into a state of rage. *'Hymn of Strengthening (Gemini):' Strengthens his whole body. *'Hymn of Giants (Libra):' Greatly increases the size of his body. *'Hymn of Combustion (Sagittarius):' Several huge explosions in front of Tusk. Image Gallery - Kargalgan tusk 2.png tusk 4.png tusk 5.png tusk 8.png tusk 10.png tusk 12.png tusk 14.png tusk 16.png tusk 17.png tusk 18.png tusk 19.png tusk 21.png - Elite Knight Grade tusk 23.png Tusk_26.png tusk 31.png tusk 33.png Tusk 34.png Tusk 35.png Tusk 36.png Category:Solo Leveling Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Magic user Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Explosives user Category:Sonic speeds Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:MHS speeds Category:Neutral Category:Energy manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator